mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kanon (singer)
| Died = | Origin = Tokyo, Japan | Instrument = Singing | Voice_type = | Genre = Classical crossover | Occupation =Singer, song-writer, arranger, producer, seiyū | Years_active = 2003 - Present | Label = Sony Music Japan International | Associated_acts = | URL = Official site | Notable_instruments = }} Kanon is a Japanese singer and song-writer born in Tokyo, Japan on March 9, 1980. She is signed to Sony Music Japan International. Her latest album, Precious was released on November 18, 2007. Career She first debuted in 2003 with a mini album titled Alleluia -Piano & Voice-''. As of year 2008, she already has 5 singles, 4 studio albums and 2 mini albums released and her latest appearance is at NHK Studio Park Kara Konnichiwa on March 19, 2008. Collaborations As for songs on her albums, she often does compositions herself, however occasionally collaborated with other composers such as Saint-Preux and Francesco Sartori. Discography Singles Wings to Fly～翼をください／虹／明日への鼓動 *Wings to Fly～翼をください　＜作詞：山上路夫　作曲：村井邦彦　編曲・英語詞：カノン＞ *虹　＜作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：北浦正尚＞ *明日への鼓動　＜作詞･作曲：カノン　編曲：スパム春日井＞ *Wings to Fly～翼をください　Instrumental *虹　Instrumental *明日への鼓動　Instrumental Kiseki Song of Love This single is released on October 20, 2004, while the catalogue number is SICL-95. *Kiseki Song of Love **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Memories of Summer time **English lyrics: Kanon *Kiseki Song of Love (Instrumental) *Memories of Summer time (Instrumental) Gloria *Gloria **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Wings to fly ~ Tsubasa wo Kudasai **Arrangement/English lyrics: Kanon *Gloria (Instrumental) Kokoro *Kokoro *Kiseki Song of Love (Piano Version) *Kokoro (Instrumental) My Destiny/Serenade It was released on May 24, 2006 and the catalogue number is SICL-139. *My Destiny **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Serenade **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *My Destiny (Instrumental) *Serenade (Instrumental) Brand New Breeze This is released on November 22, 2006, catalogue number is SICL-149. *Brand New Breeze **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *The Power **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Brand New Breeze (Instrumental) *The Power (Instrumental) Studio albums Hymn of Grace This is released on February 18, 2004, catalogue number is VCCM-2001. * - Kanon *Gloria - Kanon * - Antonio Vivaldi *The water is wide - English Folk Lullaby * - Irish Folk Lullaby * *Calling you - Bob Telson *Ave Maria - Schubert *Ave Maria - Kanon *Loving Grace - Kanon *The Light - Kanon * - Andrew Lloyd Webber Primary Flowers Released on June 22, 2005, catalogue number: SICL-110. *My Name is... **Composer/arranger: Kanon *Kiseki Song of Love * **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Wings to fly ~ Tsubasa wo Kudasai (cathedral version) **English lyrics: Kanon *Believe **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Theme from Vocalise (Interlude) *Futari **Composition: Saint-Preux *Gloria *Tenderly **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Can't Help Falling in Love **Luigi Creatore/George David Weiss/Hugo Peretti **Arranger: Kanon *Daiya Mondo **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *SHINE *Lullabye (Good Night My Angel) Sanctuary Released on November 28, 2007, catalogue number is SICL-173. *Brand New Breeze *The Power *Blue *Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Kokoro (album mix) **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Subete **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Tsuki **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *A Parting Blessing (Interlude) (Traditional) *My Destiny *Good Old Days **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Serenade (album mix) **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *If Ye Love Me *Composer: Thomas Tallis *As One **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Life **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon Precious This album was released on November 18, 2007 and the catalogue number is SICL-173 * **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon * **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Let It Snow featuring **Composer: Kanon **Lyricist: Kanon, WISE *Brand New Breeze featuring Stella Quintet Players Side **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *You Raise Me Up *Carry On **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Nella Fantasia **Composer: Ennio Morricone **Lyricist: Chiara Ferrau **Arranger: Kanon *Time To Say Goodbye **Composer: Francesco Sartori **Lyricist: Lucio Quarantotto/English lyrics: Frank Peterson * **Lyricist: Kanon *O Come All ye faithful (traditional) *Kiseki Song of Love featuring Stella Quintet Players Side **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *Christmas Medley Mini albums Alleluia -Piano & Voice- This album was released on July 2, 2003. It was her debut album. The singer herself did all songs in this album, its composition and lyrics, except for Alleluia (Arranged version). The catalogue number is MSCV-2007 *Alleluia *By being yourself *Your Love *Saigo *Alleluia (Arranged version) Destiny Released on October 26, 2005, catalogue number is SICL-124 *Destiny **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Sanctus **Composition/arrangement/lyrics: Kanon *Lascia ch'io pianga (English Hymn version) **Composer: G.F Handel **Arranger: Kanon *Gloria (English version) **Composition/lyrics: Kanon *My Destiny *SHINE -tranquilizer mix- remixed by TOMISIRO Notes *'Kiseki Song of Love''' was chosen as J-WAVE GOOD MORNING TOKYO's Olympic theme. *The single Kokoro is the campaign song for the movie, The Duelist. *'My Destiny' is the third ending for the anime series, Angel Heart and her other single, Gloria/Serenade is the insert song for the same series as well. *'Brand New Breeze' became the opening theme for the anime series, Kin’iro no Corda ~primo passo~. Furthermore, she guest starred in episode 24 as herself. *'As One', one of the tracks in her album, Sanctuary is the theme song for NHK's program, Autumn's 3 Biggest Open Groove 2006. * has been featured in the Japanese broadcast of the TV drama series, Brothers and Sisters. *'Wings to Fly ~ Tsubasa wo Kudasai''' is an insert song for the NHK TV novel, Chiri to Techin. Appearances TV *NHK Studio Park Kara Konnichiwa - March 19, 2008 TV animation *Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~ - Guest starred as herself *Guin Saga Ending Song - This is my Road References External links *Kanon's Production Official Website *Kanon @ Sony Music Japan Online Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese-language singers Category:Japanese voice actors ja:カノン (歌手)